The present invention relates generally to color sensors. More particularly, this invention relates to devices, systems and methods for enabling accurate wireless color sensing, storage and comparison of color information for the full range of colors in the visible spectrum.
Designers, painters, contractors, photographers, and, in general, anyone interested in looking for an accurate color information may find the current range of color measurement tools to be limited, bulky, or lacking in convenience.
It would be desirable to provide a sensor that a person can take with themselves anywhere, scan a color, obtain accurate color information, and automatically store the color information on a mobile computing device that the user will always have available (such as for example an iPhone or Android device).